Transformers and RWBY:Dimension Wars:The 3 Emperors of destruction
by Galvatron27
Summary: In alternate Transformers:Time Wars a another Galvatron appears and Megatron and Galvatrons messed up time by interfering Remnant's Great War and Summer Rose's death, the Autobots are no match to the three emperors of destruction but RWBY. The Galvatrons and Megatron is very insane in this story. This is one of the first RWBY and Transformers crossover that feature Galvatron
1. Part 1:Megatron and Galvatrons unite

In the Marvel Comic Transformers/Time Wars in alternate universe where Galvatron kills everyone but Optimus Prime, Rodimus, Kup, Spinger, Arcee, Ultra Magnus, and Megatron at the same time Galvatron II arrived in the Time Wars on Earth where the Time Wars took place.

Galvatron II:Ha hah ha

Autobots:Two Galvatrons?

Galvatron I and II walk toward each other and observe each other Galvatrons I and II (in :What Galvatron and Megatron but I am Galvatron, I am Megatron.

Megatron:No I am Megatron.

But the Galvatrons I and II along with Megatron presences caused a disruption in space and time which open portal to the Remnant during the Remnant's Great War

Megatron:Stop fighting you two, we'll just cause more chaos by just going through that portal.

The Galvatrons and Megatron went though the portal and Optimus and the Autobots followed them to which interfered during a radom between Vale against Mantle and Mistal which Galvatron I, Galvatron II, and Megatron ended up while the Autobots was no where seen.

The Galvatrons and Megatron ran into a random patrol

Random Mistal (male) soldier:Identify yo...

But before the soldier can finish his sentence Megatron grabbed him and the Galvatrons grabbed 2 more of them and pointed thier fusion cannons at him.

Megatron:Surrender now or the men gets it.

But the other soldiers said that they would rather die than surrender but before Megatron and the Galvatrons can finish them but the Autobots ambush them and Megatron and the Galvatrons dropped the humans, The Autobots tackled the Galvatrons and Megatron along with them selves into the portal and was sent forward in time to the time and place where Summer Rose was at her mission before she died.

The Transformers emerged from the portal and Megatron and the Galvatrons managed to kill the Autobots but they were actually playing dead.

Megatron:Good work they are dead.

But then the group where Summer is with showed up where they saw that thought the Autobots were dead and was confused

Summer Rose:So the stories are true there were giant metal men after all.

But the sound of her voice gave away her position which Megatron, and the Galvatrons herd and ran toward them

Galvatron I:What are you people doing here puny humans.

The huntsmen and huntress was insulted by Galvatron I.

Megatron:Why you human don't recognize Megatron, and the Galvatrons.

Humans:Mega who Galva what?

Galvatron I:I Remember your Summer Rose, wait how do I know?

Megatron,and Galvatron II: What?

Galvatron II:I feel I have been here before as well.

Megatron:Is because you two are me from the future you are probably having new or should I say old ones being made.

Megatron and the Galvatrons graben the humans being 4 (including Summer Rose) at then the Autobots wakes up.

Optimus Prime:Surrender Mega..

Galvatron I:I would attack if I were you Prime.

Galvatron II:Or the humans get it.

Optimus and Autobots surrendered to Megatron and the Galvatrons but the humans managed to break free of Megatron and the Galvatrons' hands then the Autobots ganged on them and tackled them,all the humans but Summer Rose gets away because she wants stand while everyone else was too terrified even for a huntsmen.

Summer tried using her weapon on Megatron but Megatron grabbed her again.

Megatron you asked for it Prime any last words human?

The Galvatron II restrain Prime and Galvatron I knocked out the other Autobots.

Summer Rose:Tell my daughter Ruby Rose and her sister Yang that I love them.

Optimus Prime:I promise I will tell them.

Summer Rose dropped a bunch a tears and closed her eyes as she knew was going to die but Rodimus wakes up and try get to Megatron but it interfered with Primes plan to rescue Summer Rose but Megatron shot Summer Rose in the chest.

Optimus Prime and Rodimus Prime:Noo!!

Then Summer Rose was turned into white petals before Optimus dropped to the ground on his knees after witnessing Summer Rose's death.

Optimus was enraged that he wasn't able to save a human's life and tackled Megatron.

Optimus Prime:(Angrily) Megatron no more humans will die.

But then the other Aubots push the Decepticons into the portal along with them selves.

The Transformers was scattered to the present Remnant (at the End of volume 4)

Is

When and where will the Transformers end up will RWBY be featured in this story


	2. Part 2:The Wrath of the 3 Emperors

Meanwhile in present Remnant in Mistal where Ruby is where season 4 left off Ruby was strolling in the city Mistal along with Jaune, Nora and Ren, where they saw Galvatron I, come out of no where from the ground and graben Nora and Ruby.

Galvatron I:Human weaklings I am Galvatron I, surrender this area or the worms have it.

Galvatron I made a insane looking face at Ren and Jaune.

Jaune:They would rather die than give up the city even if I am accept.

Ren:And besides threatening 2 lives isn't enough to make Mistal surrender.

Galvatron I:I'll JUST SMASH THIS CITY TO PIECES UNTIL THIS MISTAL SURRENDER TO ME, THESE TWO WORMS AREN'T WORTH SQUISHING.

Galvatron I laughs after he finished this sentence then squeezes both Ruby and Nora which Nora and Ruby screamed very loud and squeezed then to the point where they pass out the before throwing them very hard to the ground so much that it created a crater on impact.

Galvatron I laughs then starts his rampage on Mistal blasting buildings with his particle cannon, and killed hundreds both humans and faunuses alike.

Meanwhile Ren and Jaune ran to the craters to see if Nora and Ruby was ok.

Jaune:Nora and Ruby are you ok!?

Ren:I've never seen a machine that strong or powerful to take down 2 huntresses before.

Ruby:(weakly) who ever he is we have to stop him.

Nora:(weakly) Didn't he say name was Galvatron I or something.

Ren and Jaune grabbed Ruby and Nora and sprinted to Galvatron I

15 minutes in Menagerie with Blake and Sun

Blake was watching TV with Sun while her parents was away was watching a movie about one of her books until a emergency broadcast interrupted the program.

Sun:(grunts) what now

Female reporter on the TV:We interrupted this program with a emergency broadcast a gaint robot is attacking Mistal City

Blake:What?

Sun:giant robot must be the White Fang!

The TV shows, Galvatron I on a rampage smashing everything in his sight with an insane looking face.

The TV did replay a clip of Galvatron I attacking team RNJR and Blake looked very scared and then cried after the part where Galvatron I thrown Ruby and Nora into the ground.

Female Report on the TV:This robot appeared out of ground attacking a group of huntsmen and huntress grabbing the two huntress and threw them into the ground and then went on a rampage the Mistal Military and the hunters will combat the machine in hope of defeating

it.

Blake:Oh no.

We turn back to Galvatron I, RNJR, and Mistal soldiers in Mistal after nearly 2 hours, RNJR, the Mistal soldiers and the Mistal Hunters in that area was the late line defense in Mistal City as Galvatron I destroy about almost half the City as Mistal's defenders confronted Galvatron I.

Galvatron I, on a street with Mechs, Robot soldiers, and Hunters was standing on the opposite side of the street with Galvatron I with a calm face and with evil grin on his face.

Galvatron I:THERE IS ONE SIMPLE ANSWER...

The Humans and Faunus looked very terrified at Galvatron I.

Galvatron I:I WANT YOU TO UNDERSTAND HOW COMPLETELY AND UTTERLY **HELPLESS** YOU ARE!

The Hunters and Soldiers looked confused and terrified.

Galvatron I:COME — SHOW ME WHAT YOU CAN DO.

Ruby as the narrator:WE HIT HIM EVERYTHING WE GOT. **WITH ALL OF OUR CAN WEAPONS CAN DO, EVERY TYPE OF DUST WE HAVE, EVERYONES THAT HAVE AURA ON FULL EFFECT, SEMBLANCES...**

 ** _EVERYTHING_**

 _And he just stood there_

 _AND LAUGHED._

Blake and Sun saws on the news that they never seen something that can take the much punishment they saw Galvatron I taking on all of Mistal's army.

Even Salem, and Adam Taurus who found out from undercover agents in Mistal was shocked when they saw being take an entire army.

In Salem domain

Salem:IMPOSSIBLE no one can take that much punishment.

But meanwhile on the outskirts of her domain far from her lair, MEGATRON emerged from lava in one piece from a nearby volcano as he started heading toward Salem Domain smashing and destroying Grimm with a insane looking face along the away who also stood no chance against Megatron.

Also Galvatron II who emerged from a random iceberg in Remnant's Northern hemisphere off the coast of Atlas who spotted an air ship (which have Weiss as a passenger in it), flyed toward it and started to put a tail on it without being detected.

Meanwhile with Yang she was on her bike Bum*b* (censored because of copyright laws) where she was heading to Mistal where she ran into a bunch of Grimm of 100.

Yang:You gotta be kidding me Grimm.

Yang hops off her bike and was about to confront the Grimm when lasers beams and missles blasted the Grimm to pieces.

Yang:Ok who did that.

But then when one Grimm Remained alive and took down Yang.

Yang:Oww

When she thought she was going to die then Ultra Mangus along with Hod Rod/Rodimus Prime , Springer, Kup, and Arcee tackled the Grimm.

Rodimus:Ultra Mangus finished this over grown werewolf.

Ultra Magnus then grabbed the Grimm's head and snapped its neck causing it to die and disappear into dust.

Yang:Ok back off before I'll melt you all to scrap.

Rodimus:Stand down we saved your life if it wasn't for us you would have been wolf-bait.

Yang:Who are you guy is was riding my bike Bumb* until those Grimm.

The Autobots looked sad as Yang's bike name reminded thier Bumblebee was he was killed by Galvatron I.

Yang:(confused) What's the matter did I insult you or something?

Rodimus:(Sad) No you reminded of our comrade that has your bikes name Bumblebee he was killed in the Time Wars by Galvatron I.

Yang:Galva... who?

Kup:It will take a while to explain

One explanation later... (5 minutes later)

Yang:So your alien robots from another planet from another universe in a civil war which who was lead by this "Megatron" and now two future versions of self is in this time who was responsible for one for one for the tale of the giant men in the Great War and Responsible for my sister's mother's death!

Yang bursted big flame (literally).

Yang:(angry) WHY YOU GUYS DIDN'T SAVE RUBY'S MOTHER SHE WOULD HAVEN'T BE SO SAD AND...

Rodimus:Whe tired to save her but... We were helpless and Me and Optimus tried to save her but... Megatron shot her to death

Springer:You and your sister wasn't the only ones affected by Summer Rose's death Optimus Prime was in dispear because he has failed saving a human which that haven't happened him before.

Yang:Can you get a communication signal to Mistal.

Kup:You mean the city where you half-sister is there, yes we can but only for a 60 seconds any longer and the Decepticons will track our broadcast to here.

Meanwhile in Mistal where Galvatron I whipped out nearly all of Mistal's forces and everyone but RJNR, and a few soldiers were killed by Galvatron I by being shot, ripped, squeezed to death by the emperor as Ruby was going fight back after being slammed to ground by Galvatron I her scroll rings and picks it up the caller was Yang.

Ruby:Yang is that you I'm sorry I left you I was the right to do.

Yang:We'll argue latter I found Galvatron I arch nemesises the Autobots so hold him off until we arrive also watch out for Galvatron II and Megatron I got 5 seconds left before the communication.. towers go down.

Yang hangs up and she and Autobots started to move Mistal while Ruby and few others made their stand.

Galvatron I:Ha Haa ha ha I'm going kill all of you hahahahah!

Galvatron slams Nora into Ruby

Nora:(dizzy) Who called?

Ruby:Yang called she have Galvatron I's nemesises the Autobots were are saved

The Mistal soldiers were happy of joy that they are saved but Galvatron I got very pissed at them in a happy way.

Galvatron I:So Prime and others coming (laughs)!

Meanwhile Megatron tore his though the Grimm and managed to get to the outside building were Salem and her group is hiding.

Megatron:Finally I've gotten though I'm going to bust in here and make whoever is in there will die or serve me (laugh).

Meanwhile when Salem is training Cinder

Salem:Excellent just be need to...

Then Megatron blasted the doors open and made a empire dramatic entrance.

Megatron then confronted a lot of Salem's goons and said...

Megatron:I am Megatron leader of the Decepticons you will surrender and or DIE YOU PUNNY LITTLE WORMS!

Tyrain Callows:Ohyeah who is going to stop you.

Then Megatron stepped toward Tyrain Callows and Megatron made an insane looking face and yelled him and said.

Megatron:I AM MEGATRON SOON EVERYONE IN THIS CASSLE BOW BEFORE ME YOU F*ING SCORPION HUMAN WORM YOU WILL HAVE YOU DEATH SENTENCE.

Tyrain Callowa:WHY YOU F*ER

and then Tyrain took on the Tyrant nt Megatron (Get it because this name is Tyrain and Megatron is tyrant ok enough jokes) and then Megatron grabbed him and pull the rest of tail off him and thrown hims foward to wall and then Tyrain run to find Salem and Cinder and Megatron ran after him, smashing and blasting Salem goons along the way to find Salem and Cinder

Tyrain was Chased by Megatron for 5 minutes before arriving the room where Salem is training Cinder with Merucy and Emerald in the room fight a Ruby illusion.

Salem:Goox job Cinder your Fall Maiden Powers are getting stronger and improved.

But then Tyrain ran into the room to Salem

Salem:(yelling) Tyrain what is it I'm busy training Cinder!

Tyrain:(worn down) Salem I ...have ...urgent...news.

Salem then grunts

Salem:(Yelling) What is it!?

With Salem Mercury and Emerald not seeing Megatron

Tyrain:(tired out) We've have been breached!

But before Salem could respond Cinder saws Megatron told Emerald to the warn Salem.

Cinder mumbles to Emerald to translate.

Salem:What is Cinder trying to say?

Emerald:Cinder said turn look behind you!

Salem then turns around and say Megatron rampaging in the hall killing hundreds of Grimm and then Megatron shot and killed Tyrain without mercy.

Merucy, Cinder, and Emerald was never seen this terrified since Ruby's silver eyes and for the first time Salem was scard by Megatron's insane looking face.

Megatron then entered the room and destroyed the Ruby illusion in one shot.

Salem:(very scared) Wh.. Who... ar... you...?

Then Megatron approached Salem and Cinder and Said...

Megatron:I...AM... MEGATRON leader of the Decepticons, I am the Emperor of Destruction...

Salem, Cinder, Merucy, and Emerald then said..

Salem, Cinder, Merucy, and Emerald:wh..

Megatron:Silence you PUNNY F*ING LITTLE WORMs I'M NOW YOUR NEW MASTER UNLESS YOU REFUSE ACEPT ME AS LEADER CHALLENGE ME AND LEVE IF YOU LOOSE HA HAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHA.

Meanwhile With Galvatron II following Weiss' airship by

Inside Weiss' airship I can seee Mistal.. in Flames?

But then Galvatron II attack the airship by ripping it apart by the pilot part of airship.

Weiss:What is going on.

Galvatron (from a distance); I'm Galvatron II Weiss Schnee prepare for your doom HAHAHAHAHAHHHHHA.

Weiss:How did you know my name

Galvatron II:I am you enemy or should I say will be you enemy in the future I'm going to kill all your friends and loved ones HAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHA.

Weiss:You're insane!!!

But when Galvatron II ripped open the Cargo hold Optimus Prime was secretly undercover in this truck form on the air ship, transforms to robot mode and push Galvatron II away and grabbed Weiss...

Weiss:Let me go.

Then Optimus Prime jumps off the crashing air ship and fell 1/2 mile for a few minutes from the sky 5 mile from Mistal.

Weiss:Let Me go...

Optimus Prime:If I wasn't there Galvatron II would have captured you.

Weiss:Uggh... I guss thank you for saving me what is you name.

Optimus Prime:I am Optimus Prime leader of the heroic Autobots from the planet Cybertron in another universe, the one who tried to capture is in a group called the Decepticons who's goal to conquer rule, enslave other beings worlds.

Weiss:Ok?

Optimus and Weiss continued thier free fall for 30 more seconds until they reached the ground lucky Optimus Prime had a jetpack with him before being sent to the Remnant soften his fall.

Meanwhile in the air with Galvatron II started having random memories of the White Fang.

Galvatron II:Why am I having these memories of those fleshlings?

Galvatron II started flying to Menagerie to find the White Fang.

Meanwhile RJNR was the last line of defense against Galvatron I, as Galvatron I smashed, killed, destroyed every other defenders but...

Ruby starts to cry because she never face the foe that killed a lot of humans and faunuses.

Galvatron I moved to Ruby and grabbed her.

Galvatron I:You three will surrender to me or I'LL CRUSH RUBY ROSE WITH MY BARE HAND...

But then all of a sudden Yang and the Autobots (expect for Optimus Prime) arrived without being seen by Galvatron I but Yang reveal herself to Galvatron I after she saw Galvatron I holding Ruby hostage (literally)

Yang gets off her bike, got angry bursted to flames and slowly walk toward the Emperor of Destruction.

Yang:(angry) HEY PUT HER DOWN YOU INSANSE ROBOT.

Galvatron I heard Yang and turned around to face her.

Yang was still walking toward Galvatron I.

Yang:(angry) YOU THINK I AM AFRAID OF YOU, PUT HER DOWN.

Galvatron I:Not unless you tell me where are the Autobots unless it is either her or them!

Yang:(angry) GO TO HELL!

Galvatron I:THIS PLANET IS HELL YOU BLONDE F*R GOLDIELOCKS.

But then before Galvatron I started squeezing Ruby.

Ruby:(screams) Owwwww!

Jaune:Stop that you'll kill her.

Galvatron I:SILENCE,I JUST ONE QUESTION WHERE ARE THE AUTOBOTS?!

But when Galvatron I was about to kill Ruby, Ultra Magnus ambushed Galvatron I and grabbed Ruby from Galvatron, Rodimus and the others fought Galvatron I in a epic battle and brought Ruby to Yang, Nora, Jaune, and Ren.

Ruby:Thanks for saving me, My name is Ruby Rose what is your name?

Ultra Magnus:I know who you are your sister told who you and your friends are.

Ultra Magnus puts down Ruby.

Ren:We are forever in your debt, thanks for saving Ruby.

Then Ultra Magnus joined Rodimus and the other Autobots to fight against Galvatron I.

Yang:Come on we gotta get outa here.

Ruby:Why can't we help the Ultra Mangus and his friends.

Yang:You all are too weakened from fighting Galvatron I almost all day.

Ruby:But we can't leave you behind you also have no chance against Galvatron I.

Ultra Magnus:I have a mission for all of you find Optimus Prime, you must warn everyone else about Galvatron I.

Ruby:But Ultra Magnus we already have other villains to deal with like Cinder Fall and Salem.

Galvatron I was struggling to speak from being restrained by the Autobots.

Galvatron I:Cinder Fall and Salem (laughed) them, my past version of my self "Megatron" took over "Salem's domain" and is now "Megatron's domain".

Jaune:Wow not even Cinder Fall and Salem's group stood no chance even a past version of him self.

But before RJNR and Yang left Galvatron was able free his hand that hand his weapon and shot Ruby to death and did knock back on her.

Humans and Autobots:Noo!

Galvatron I make a very loud laughter at them

Ruby as narrator:All man... a cliffhanger!


End file.
